


Spark!!

by Shikie



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikie/pseuds/Shikie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can't give the link because of SPAM messages. I don't want to pay for your computers because they got destroyed by viruses'. It's called Spark on a website called Myreadingmanga. But there are still SPAM pop ups.</p><p>Yu uses Yosuke's elements weakness to his advantage...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark!!

Yosuke and Yu are walking alone together through the rain. Yu spotted a flash of lightning in the background. "Hey, Yosuke, you're weak again lighting, right?" "What do you mean?" Yosuke though for a second. "Oh, yeah I am. Whenever an enemy attacks me with it, I feel all tingly and get chills." Yosuke winced, just thinking about getting hit by a lightning attack.  
"Really..."

The Investigation team was about to head into Void Quest. But first, Yu had a suggestion for the team. "I suggest we split into teams to cover more ground.  
"We can do that!" Chie exclaimed. "Easy enough." Yukiko agreed.  
"Good. Kanji, Rise, and Teddy will make the first team." Kanji, Rise, and Teddy all acknowledged the fact that they'd be working together for a bit. "Chie, Yukiko, Yosuke and I will make the second team! Lets go teams!" The second team followed closely after the first team, each team heading a different path.

"Hey, partner? We've beaten a lot of shadows now. Can we take a break? If that's alright with you, I mean." Yu took Yosuke's hand. "Partner?"  
"...Zio"  
A jolt of electricity shot through Yosuke's entire body, landing him on the ground. "W-why the hell d-dija do t-that partner!?" Yosuke said, a strong tone of anger in his voice.  
"Is your body tingling?" Yu asked calmly, as if what he just did was completely in the norm.  
"That's what this is for!?" Yosuke tried to pull himself off of the ground, but Yu got on top of him, trapping him there.  
He placed a finger on Yosuke's nipple.  
"Zio." Yu said, once again.  
"Waugh!! P-partner! S-stop it!"  
Yu lifted up Yosuke's shirt, sucking and kissing his nipple tenderly.  
Yosuke, for the first time, was speechless.  
And Yu, on the other hand, wasn't. "You're nipples got pretty hard just from me sucking them. You're hard down here, too..."  
Yu proceeded to pull down Yosuke's pants, against the latter's protests. "Yu! Don't do that!"  
Yu began to rub Yosuke's length in his hand. "You're about to cum, Yosuke. How about a little boost?"  
Yu put another finger to the tip of Yosuke's dick.  
"Zio."  
Yosuke's release spurted everywhere.  
"Y-you meanie..."  
"Ah, sorry Yosuke-kun. Instead of teasing you a bit, I ended up bullying you, didn't I? Let's do it the proper way, so I can compensate." Not waiting for approval from Yosuke, Yu had begun to insert his length into Yosuke.  
"It may have been Zio, but you're really twitchy inside."  
"I'm about to cum Yosuke." Yu said that unusually calmly, despite what he was about to do. Well, you know Yu. He's weird like that.  
Yu released into Yosuke, promptly leaving a twitchy version of Yosuke in his wake.  
"I-I'm dying..."

"I told you I didn't like lightning! I'm weak to it dammit!" Yosuke was currently grilling Yu at the entrance to the dungeon. "Sorry Yosuke-Kun! It was you! I just couldn't help myself!"  
"Can we get going already!?" An annoyed Chie complained from the corner. "Alright, alright Chie." Yu got up from his kneeling position in front of Yosuke and headed into the dungeon, his half of the team in his wake.

Everytime I see those eyes. Those warm grey eyes, it remind me just how weak I am to Yu Narukami. And just how I, Yosuke Hanamura, fell in love with him...  
Don't judge, alright? It just happened!

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend the original inspiration.


End file.
